


You're A Lot Like Me

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble based around the time Zarina's dust experiments went wrong and she fled Pixie Hollow, from Fairy Gary's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Lot Like Me

It had been three days. Three days since the incident at the mill - since she left. No one had found any trace of her, and Terence was getting worse each minute.

The old sparrowman sighed, running his hands through this hair. This was his fault. If he’d just gone to talk to her after his outburst. If he’d kept his temper…

But it had hit him so hard. His home, his work place - Pixie Hollow’s life source - destroyed. Chaos. Everywhere. It had torn at his very soul to see it.

The other fairies often joked about his need for order, to be organised. But most of them weren’t around for the first incident… That happened when he was a young sparrowman - only a few seasons old. He too had been intrigued by pixie dust and it’s capabilities.

Like Zarina, Fairy Gary had questioned and researched everything about dust. But it was never enough. So, like a fool, he’d stolen a speck of blue dust. He had wanted to know what it could do.

He hadn’t expected the result that came with his experiment. The blue dust had kick started the regular dust, and mixed with the seeds he’d been working on. They had grown. Almost as tall as the pixie dust tree.  
Then they’d rolled down the hill. Crushed everything in their path - houses, baskets - his other wing.  
Her name was never spoken again after what had happened. It still hurt to recall that day. From that day on, Fairy Gary was never comfortable with mess, chaos - disorder. He’d disobeyed, caused a huge disaster. He wouldn’t let that happen again. He couldn’t…

So when Zarina began experimenting, he grew worried that she’d end up like him. The dust keeper did his best to warn her of the dangers of tampering with pixie dust - but she never listened.

It was like reliving that day all over again. He’d heard fairies screaming - yet they all sounded like Her screams… Then he lashed out at Zarina. Now she was gone too.  
Another fairy, gone - because of him.

If only he’d gotten the chance to tell her…   
“You’re a lot like me.”


End file.
